Welcome to Inaba
by Scootter46
Summary: Link goes through into Inaba and meets many of the inhabitants their. And gets many surprises to who he sees there as well. (This project has been halted for the time being. I MAY pick it up again some day)
1. Prolouge

**Still winter? Really? I feel like writing about spring, let's jump forward a bit and let's watch Link go to Inaba and find out-**

PROLOGE

The sun shown through some clouds in the late April morning, everything was quiet, except for the fact that everything will go down hill! Link thought as he walked around outside.

"I can't even think, I hate it when that happens." Link held his head as he sat down on a park bench. He tried to remember what today was but had no idea what it is.

"Ugh remember already! God damnit why can't I think! I can remember anything but I can't think right now!" He hit his head while screaming.

"Hey are you ok? You don't look good." Some highschooler with long brown hair said to him.

"And shouldn't you also be going to school? And why aren't you in the school uniform?" He said while carrying an umbrella.

"Huh? School? Uniform? What is this the military?" Link asked getting up from the bench.

"Uh no? And what are you skipping school? You are easily trying to get caught let me guess." He said to Link.

"Listen you, just leave me alone, I am sick of people asking me 'Where'd you get the costume?' or 'Why aren't you going to school where you belong?' I don't go to school, and this isn't a costume!" Link screamed while pulling out his sword, covered in rain.

"H-hey! Dude what are you doing! Did Souji bring you in the team? He didn't tell me!" He screamed while preparing to run back but frozen in fear.

"Who is Souji and what team?" Link asked pointing the sword to the stranger's face.

"He transferred here a month ago! He is living with his uncle and cousin! He has grey hair and is somewhat quiet! And I can't tell you about the team part, that kind of slipped my tongue!" He said worriedly.

"Fine...but you are taking me to that school alright?" Link said putting his sword away.

"Oh god why am I doing this? Fine...you can come...but really, you should hide that thing somewhere! You don't want the police to get you in jail!" The teenager said to Link.

"What, I can't carry a sword around for protection? Well, figures, and what is about this 'school uniform' thing anyways?" Link asked.

"Oh, that, our school has a dress code, you'll need something in order for it, luckily I carry around some extra clothes in my locker...you might want to wait until we get in school, and loose the hat. Also why don't you go to school anyways?" The stranger asked.

"Oh, It's a secret, but I have all the wisdom I need." Link said

"Well you don't have much common sense, but you do look weird. What's your name anyways?" He asked him.

"Link. What's your's?" Link said as they strolled off to the school.

"Yosuke Hanamura. My dad got a job as a manager of Junes, the department store in town, so I transfered here a year ago too." Yosuke said with a bored look on his face.

"Interesting, I came here from- Nevermind. You probably don't know where it is." Link said.

"Alright, we're here, this is my school. Yasogami High." Yosuke said as they went in.


	2. Chapter 1 Tv World

**Ah, a new fresh...computer document...Anyways! Yes I do have a series of stories here! Read on!**

CHPT1

"Hurry up! We need to get to class!" Yosuke said standing in front of the men's room.

"I am! Geez, who dresses you wolves?!" Link grunted and finished zipping the pants.

"Fine I'm done, how do I look?"

"Great great, now just follow me, we have the same classes so you don't mess up." Yosuke said handing Link a schedule.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'mess up'?" Link asked folding the slip and putting it in his pocket.

"You do seem weird, and you could get lost."

"Nevermind...Let's just go already." Link sighed and they went to class.

CHPT1

Lunchtime...

"Wait, you told him what?!" Chie stomped her foot on the roof.

"Listen he was threatening me and was about to cut my throat out probably!" Yosuke cleared his throat.

"Not really, I wouldn't do that." Link smiled.

"Why did you hold a sword towards me?"

"I was angry."

"Can we skip that? You told him about the TV world, so now we have someone else to worry about!"

"Don't worry about me, I can handle myself."

"Well what if you get kidnapped?" Yosuke asked.

"I outran a maid that can throw thousands of daggers and stop time, I think I can handle someone trying to kidnap me. And if they do try to do so..." Link paused and took out his hammer.

"Agh! Put that away! We get it, you're crazy!" Chie backed away.

"I'm not crazy, just observant, like when you and Yosuke fight, you two do seem to get red but not with anger." Link chuckled.

"What the heck are you talking about?!"

"You don't notice? Well well well, that must be news to everyone."

"Listen you, why do you even bother?!

"Because it's funny." Link laughed and Chie kneed him in the stomach.

"Ow..." Link clenched in pain.

"Just like Yosuke..." Souji said.

"Can I at least see what the Tv world is like? Really, I won't be any trouble!" Link got up still clenching in pain.

"Why not?"

"Wait who says he can go in!" Yosuke said.

"I guess he does." Link said pointing to Souji

CHPT1

"A TV? We go through this?" Link said poking the screen

"You won't go through, only we can." Chie said.

"And how's that exactly?" Link said starting away from the TV

"I dunno, we just jumped in when Souji was going inside of it." Chie said again.

"You sure we should bring him in?" Yosuke said sighing.

"Well you were the one that was so nervous to tell him!" Chie said angerly.

Chie stopped to take a look around the department of Junes where Link was in.

"Umm, where did he go?" Chie said questionably still clentching her fists.

"He's in already." Souji said casually.

"Wait what?" Yosuke looked at the TV and heard Link talk out of it.

"Ow, I just landed on my head, how do you all not have brain dama- What is that?" Link said shouting through the TV.

"I think he saw Teddie, let's go in and tell him not to hurt the little guy..." Yosuke said as the other four walked through.

CHPT1

"Ok, now where'd he go?" Yosuke said while putting on his glasses.

"Get back here you stupid bear!" Link said screaming while chasing Teddie.

"Sensei get him away from me!" Teddie said while running.

"Found him!" Chie said smiling.

"Link stop chasing him." Souji said while Link skidded to a stop in front of him.

"He just jumps from the top of the ceiling and lands on me right as I got up! Who wouldn't be angry at that!" Link said putting his sword away.

"I thought you were Sensei or Yosuke, I was so bored so I wanted to surprise them as soon as they came in! But he seamed like you were one of them so I just jumped down!" Teddie said hiding behind Souji.

"I'm glad it wasn't us, thanks for taking one for the team Link." Yosuke said smiling.

"W-wait! Who said he was part of the team?" Chie said frustrated.

"I don't know! I just thought sense he saw the TV world, he could just be part of the team then!" Yosuke said in the same tone.

"You two would be a perfect couple sense you both act the same." Link said snickering.

"Shut up!" Chie said as her face got red with anger.

"To change the subject, why are you all wearing glasses now? Don't they fog up?" Link said pointing to the pair on Souji's face.

"It's to see through the fog. It helps very well." Yukiko said adjusting her glasses.

"It did seem foggy when I fell in...when Souji pushed me in..." Link said tiredly.

"Ok, let's get out of here!" Chie said hurridly.

"Wait, where can I get a pair of these glasses?" Link interuppted.

"Oh, from Teddie, he made them for us." Yosuke said relaxing.

"Well can he make me a pair?" Link asked.

"I have a pair right here, there ya go!" Teddie gave him a pair of glasses.

"Uh, these look weird, do these work?" Link poked at the lens.

"Yeah, it should work." Yukiko said trying to keep a straight face.

Link puts on the glasses and glares at Teddie while Yukiko laughs very loudly.

"Ok, what the heck... these don't work! And what's with the nose?" Link said angerly.

"Those are the pair I messed up on, you can keep them though!" Teddie said snickering.

Link took off the glasses and threw them upwards.

"Yeah thanks a lot you stupid bear! Make me a real pair of glasses please." Link said still angry.

"Fine! I'll get to work soon!" Teddie said backing away.

"Now, you said something about fighting these things called 'shadows'?" Link said slightly excited.

"You really don't want to do that." Yosuke said sighing.

"Nah, I can take 'em!" Link said drawing his sword.

"No you can't, we can finish them off better then you." Chie said.

"Come on, If I can save a whole bunch of parts of the world, then I can take shadows." Link said still enthusiastic.

Everyone looked at him puzzled.

"You can't see well without the glasses on in the areas we have here, you probably will have to wait until Teddie makes you a pair." Souji said casually.

"I guess it's to be better safe..." Link said sighing while putting his sword away.

"I think now we should leave, besides, it's getting late..." Yosuke said while the TV's appeared.

"Wait, this is a door?" Link said opening the TV's.

"It's the only way out of here." Souji said as they all went through while Teddie waved goodbye.

CHPT1

"Ugh, what a day..." Link said scratching his head as they all came out of the TV.

"Alright see you all later." Yosuke said as they all left except him and Link.

"It's almost closing time, better head home." Yosuke said standing

"I don't live in this town, so what do I walk home? Which is very far from here." Link said sitting on some boxes.

"What your parants aren't worried about you?" Yosuke questioned.

"I have no parants really, I kinda just own a house and I travel." Link said jumping down.

"Didn't Yukkiko say something about an inn her family runs?" He asked Yosuke.

"Yeah, but I don't think that you would affor-How do you have that much money?" Yosuke exclaimed when Link took out his wallet, full of yen.

"I just do, don't ask how though, and no I didn't steal it." Link said putting his wallet away.

"Oh sure and you probably also have some friend that can fly and make snow." Yosuke said sarcastically.

"Yes I do actually, though it's more of me babysitting her then us being friends." Link said sighing.

"Where is the inn actually?" He said yawning.

"It's down the street, come on I'll show ya." Yosuke said smiling.

They walked out as the sun was setting and Link was checked into the inn, Yosuke went home as Link fell asleep.

CHPT1

**Hey guess what! End of story, yeah I got a new computer and I need to finish chapters rather fast.**


	3. Chapter 2 The Kidnapping

**Had to re-do this chapter, now I'm behind, well accidents happen! Read on!**

CHPT2

May 1st

Link awoke in his room at the Amagi inn at 11:57.

"I'll watch some TV and see what's on..." He said using the remote.

"Wait, what's this?" He stopped and saw 2 people in a yellow background, who seemed to be fighting then making up the next moment.

"I'll go back to sleep now...I must be too tired." Link said drifting off to sleep.

May 2nd

He awoke next morning to someone knocking on the door.

"Yeah?" He answered when he swung the door open.

"Hey, it's time for school." Yukiko said.

"What?"

"It's time for school."

"I heard you, but this early? It's...7 am..."

"That's when I walk there."

"And you're always on time?"

"Yes."

"Hold on." He said closing the door and got ready and they left for school.

"Hey Chie." Link said as the two left the inn.

"Oh, hi. Are you going to walk with us from now on?"

"I guess so. It's better to walk with friends."

After School

Link strolled down the shopping district and window shopped at the book store.

"Award Winning Mazes and Puzzles" was on sale.

"Nah, she wouldn't like it, and it's too easy for me." His watch started ringing

"Hello?" Yosuke was on the phone.

"Hi"

"So, you coming to Junes?"

"Why?"

"It's our HQ."

"Ok, I'll be their in soon." Link hung up.

Junes Foodcourt

"I'm here, so what's the news?" Link said.

"The Midnight Channel. Did you see it?" Chie said.

"I think so."

"It had two people this time. Does that have anything to do with you coming to Inaba?" Yosuke asked.

"If it does, someone else must have followed me, and if they did, I have a pretty good hunch on who it is..." Link said walking over to one of the bushes.

"Do you know who followed you?" Yosuke said as Link pulled someone out of the bushes.

"Yup, here she is, everyone meet Cirno." Link said holding her up.

"Hi." She said waving.

"Umm...now what?" Chie said staring strangely at Cirno.

"Don't worry, she followed me once before and just caused a bit of havoc. You didn't freeze anyone this time. Did you?" Link asked.

"W-W-Wait... "Freeze" what does that mean?" Yosuke said jumping out of his seat.

"What do you think?" Link said sitting down again and Cirno sat next to him.

"I only froze people who annoyed me." Cirno said giggling.

"As figures, drawing too much attention to yourself is what you do best." Link said shrugging.

"I didn't move at all!"

"Still sensed you and I saw your bow, you have to learn to sneak up on someone better."

"They're just like Chie and Yosuke." Yukiko whispered to Souji.

"I heard that." Chie said grunting.

"I have a question for you, have you seen anything weird when you came into town?" Yosuke asked Cirno.

"Nope."

"And why'd you come here?"

"I got bored."

"That was your excuse last time." Link said.

"It was? Oh ok, I emptied your fridge too." Cirno said snickering.

"Of course you did." Link sighed.

This trailed on for hours until the group went back to the conversation about the Midnight Channel.

"Well it's most likely us, seeing as though weird stuff happens before someone's goes through the TV." Link said streching.

"We'll call ya if we find any more clues, later!" Link said walking away.

"Wait for me!" Cirno said running up from her chair.

Evening.

"So you live here now?" Cirno asked Link as they went back to the Amagi Inn.

"Just for now, but now I have to register you in too, now that you desided to not listen to me when I say "Don't follow me." but you usually don't listen." Link said as they went upstairs.

"This place is nice! I like the bed!" Cirno said jumping onto it.

"Please don't make a mess! And we're supposed to stay quiet! It's dinner time." Link said stopping Cirno.

"Good! I'm starving!" She said devouring the bowl of noodles.

"Are you ok? You don't seem too good..." Link said as the door swung open again and someone grabbed Cirno and she passed out.

"Hey! Wait! What are you d- ungh..." Link sulked slowly to the floor and felt as though he was picked up.

CHPT2

**Cliffhanger! Anyways, what're your thoughts so far? Enjoy my other stories while your at it! Read on!**


	4. Chapter 3 Destruction Keep

**I've got nothing, Read on!**

CHPT4

May 5th

"Welcome to the Death Drill!" Link's shadow said on the Midnight channel.

"This is where we face our greatest fears and whoever looses is the one who doesn't come out." Cirno's shadow said.

"3...2...1...START" The two raced into a Tower and a Mansion, the screen went blank.

"Hey, did you see that?" Yosuke was on the other line.

"Yeah."

"What's with that? Two people to save, great."

"We should go right away!"

"I agree, but wait until tomorrow." Yosuke hung up.

May 6th

Inside the TV world, infront of both dungeons.

"Wow, so this is the "Death Drill" ?" Chie asked.

"I guess so, but, there's two places, should we, I dunno split up?" Yosuke asked.

"But where's Teddie going to go? He can't be two places at once..." Yukiko said.

"True, well some of us will have to not rely on him for a while." Yosuke said.

"I'll go with Chie and Yukiko." Teddie said.

"Who said you were making up the groups!" Yosuke screamed.

"Sorry, already decided." Chie said as the three went into the Mansion.

"And we get the short end of the stick..." Yosuke said grunting.

CHPT4

"Let's do this!" Said Yosuke as they were following the path, which opened into a toy factory.

"Strange...they said this is what they hate most, but what, does Link fear toys?" Yosuke said walking into the center of the room, a shadow jumped out of the ceiling.

-Advantage Enemy-

"2 enemies, let's do this!" Yosuke shouted. One of the sewn together lions attacked him.

"Now I know why he fears this..." He said wiping his face.

After the battle, floor 2.

"Yes sir, I'd like to buy that teddy bear...What do you mean "Aren't you a bit old?" let me buy what I want!" They heard what sounded like Link's voice from far away.

"Sheesh, what's his problem?" Said Yosuke as they progressed through the dungeon.

Floor 3

"I'm not going anywhere you here me?! And how about you listen to what I'm saying for once!"

"What's with him?" Yosuke said as the progressed.

Floor 4, at a large corridor and they reached a door, Souji opened it and there was Link's shadow and a larger one.

"Welcome you intruders, are you joining me? Oh well, you'll have to handle this!" The shadow said as he pointed to a tiger with a bow on it's back and a quiver near it's paws.

-Battle-

The shadow attacked them with mazio.

"Persona!" Souji broke the card and came Izanagi and used cleave.

"Yaaaah!" Yosuke broke the card and Jiraya used Sonic punch.

Patrol Tiger shot an arrow at Souji.

Souji broke the card and Izanagi cleaved it once again.

"Persona!" -Garu on Partrol Tiger-

-Defeated the shadow!-

They continued on through the tower until they reached the top floor.

CHPT4

"What are you talking about? You're not me." Link said to his shadow as the two came up the final stairs.

"You have no self control! You just let loose and don't care who gets harmed in your path!" His shadow said.

"I don't! I know how to safely take care of things!" Link said.

"You don't even know how it is to even be calm! Your always worrying about something no matter how small it is!" His shadow said to him.

"What? No way!" Link said.

"Come on, let loose, attack everyone. I'll join you too, because, well...I am you" His shadow said angered.

"I won't! Besides, I'm the only true 100% me! You can't be me!" Link said shouting to his shadow.

"Hahaha, don't let you're emotions get the better of you! Because they'll turn into something like me!" His shadow said gaining power.

"This isn't good!" Said Yosuke.

CHPT4

"I am a shadow, the true self! What's that? You want to play with the big dog's? Too bad I play rough!" Link's shadow said, holding a sword and nothing else different about it.

"He's acting like a kid, let's just take care of this now and go help the others!" Yosuke said.

"Why even bother trying! You're going down!" The shadow said giving them a thumbs down.

"Hyah!" The shadow attacked Souji with the sword.

"Persona!" Yosuke broke the card and out came Jiraya and used garu, Souji then broke his card and came Sarasvati and it used bufu, it wasn't effected by it.

"It seems ice won't work!" Yosuke said.

"Try this!" The shadow threw his sword at Yosuke and it came back.

"Persona!" -Dia on Yosuke-

"Hyaaah!" -Agi on Link's shadow, it fell down, All out attack!-

"You're already doing your worst? I'm in no need to be fighting the weak!" -Red wall-

"Let's do this Jiraya!" -sonic punch on the shadow-

"Persona!" -Zio by Izanagi-

"..." The shadow stayed quiet and charged up an attack.

"This doesn't look good, we should watch out." Yosuke said as they both guarded.

"Destruction is happiness!" The shadow said as it hit the ground with it's sword and stone spikes came out from underneath the two, the stone spikes soon went back after a few seconds.

"Persona!" -Dia on Souji-

"Izanagi!" -Zio on Link's shadow-

"Nothing can stop this!" -Zionga on Yosuke, and he fell. The shadow then slashed Souji-

"Geez..." Yosuke said getting back up.

"Egh...yaaaah!" -Agi on Link's shadow-

"No..." The shadow said as it was defeated.

CHPT4

After the battle, Link got up from where he fell and stood in front of his shadow.

"I get it...you are me...There's no denying...I've surpressed the side that I hated most, sure I want to be a kid again, but doesn't everyone sometimes?" Link said confronting his shadow.

"..." The shadow said nothing.

"And sure, I do lose control but it's for what I believe in...I'm sorry I ignored you for so long..." Link said shaking hands with his shadow and it turned into a large phoenix Persona.

"Was this...the same as what you used to fight it?" Link asked them.

"Yeah." Yosuke said.

"Aren't you tired?" Souji asked Link.

"A bit. But I'm still pumped! What's going on over there?" He said looking at the other dungeon.

"Chie, Yukiko and Teddie went after your friend's shadow." Yosuke explained.

"Wait, Cirno has one too?!" Link said astonished.

"Yeah."

"I'm going over there now!" Link raced down the stairs, and out to the mansion.

CHPT4

**One more down...tons to go...sorry if these come up slow but I do stuff too, read my other stories if you liked this one! Read on!**


	5. Chapter 4 Sapphire Mansion

**Cirno's dungeon! I hope you enjoy this very emotional chapter! Also, I'm skipping ahead to the shadow, not much action, Sorry if you wanted to want to know what the other part of the dungeon was but, oh well.**

CHPT5

"Hey we caught up!" Yosuke said as they went to the final floor.

"Oh hey, it's you guys, how'd it go?" Chie asked.

"It went, well. Hey Teddie, I'll take those glasses now if you have 'em." Link said.

"Here they are, enjoy!" Teddie said giving Link a pair of dark green glasses, and he put them on.

"Also, I have a question, how come it took you so long to get to the top?" Yosuke asked.

"Traps, everywhere, one after another..." Yukiko sighed.

"Traps? We didn't see any." Yosuke questioned.

"I saw one, but it was stupid, a snare, really?" Link added.

"Anyways, let's just go in." Chie said as they busted through the door.

"There she is!" Link shouted.

"Heheh, you really don't get it that you'd like to be how I am now!" Cirno's shadow said laughing insanely.

"I'm not like that, stop!" Cirno exclaimed.

"You'd rather be alone and afraid of what happens, trapped everywher.

"I'm sick of this! You're an idiot!" Cirno said stomping her foot

"Oh sure, call yourself stupid..." Her shadow smirked.

"I didn't call myself stupid! I called you stupid!"

"Well, the thing is, I am you." Her shadow smiled evily.

"How?! I've been told there's only one of me!"

"Oh yeah? You'll see soon enough that you are ME!" The shadow began building power and Cirno was knocked out in the corner.

"No..." Link said quietly.

CHPT5

"I am a shadow...the true self...Oh what's this? Company? I'm glad to have playmates again..." The shadow said after it transformed into almost the exact same as Cirno except her wings had been replaced with bat wings, and she wore a red dress and red bow.

"This won't turn out good..." Yukiko said.

"Let me handle this!" Link said butting Chie out of the fight.

"Hey! You need to recover first!" Chie said astonished.

"I said let me handle this!" Link said getting out his bow.

"Agh! He's really steaming up!" Teddie said backing away from the battle.

"Persona!" Link said breaking the card with an arrow and his Persona spread it's wings and used Death Dive on the shadow.

"I am thouh...ya!" Yukiko broke the card with her fan and Konohana-Sakuya used Agi on the shadow.

"..." Souji broke his card and Izanagi used zio on the shadow.

"Let's do this Jiraya!" Yosuke broke his card and Jiraya used Garula on the Shadow.

"Go away!" Cirno's shadow said as it used bufula on Yosuke.

"You're going down!" Link said as he broke the card and his Persona spread it's wings and used agilao on the shadow.

"Yagh!" Souji broke his card and Pyro Jack used agilao.

"Persona!" Yosuke broke his card and used sonic punch on the shadow.

"Hyah!" Yukiko broke her card and Agi was used on the shadow.

"Be gone!" Cirno's shadow flew down and kicked Link but he dodged it by doing a back flip.

"I'll destroy ya!" Link said breaking his card and his persona flew down onto the shadow with death dive.

"Persona!" -Agi on the shadow-

"Persona!" -Dia on Souji-

"There!" -Agi on the shadow-

"All you're using is fire! Don't you have anything else?" -Red Wall-

"Come on, Moegami!" -Death dive, critical-

"D-Darnit..." Cirno's shadow fell to the ground and tried to move to the group but failed.

CHPT5

"Hey, you alright?" Link said pulling Cirno up from the floor.

"A-A little..." Cirno rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Are you ready to confront your side you ignore most?"

"I guess so..." Cirno said breathing heavily shambling to her shadow.

"Now I know you are me...you're just the thing I fear turning into, a monster...I'm just too scared, I just can't take it sometimes and I just turn into one sometimes..." Cirno's shadow nodded slowly and started to fade and disappeared.

"What is this?" Cirno asked holding a card.

"Your persona, you'll need it." Yosuke said, and Cirno collapsed.

"Hey! Come on!" Link said picking her up and they ran out back into Junes.

CHPT5

**Listen...schools going to start soon and I may not be able to write except on the weekends, anyways, read my other stories if you liked this one! Also, sorry for the delay!**


	6. Chapter 5 RUN!

**Back to your regularly schedualed chapter. Read on!**

CHPT5

May 13th.

Junes food court...

"You know, this is great! This steak is grilled to perfection! I can eat this all day!" Link said cutting up another piece.

"Well, you can't, my wallet's not that deep..." Yosuke sighed opening it counting the money.

"I didn't say you had to pay for it! I've got money to spare! Does anyone want anything?" Link said finishing his bite.

"I've had my fill before, but I'm not one to take advantage of someone." Yosuke sighed putting his wallet away.

"I'll just have a bowl of ramen." Said Yukiko.

"Ok, but I gotta ask, where's your friend?"

"Oh, she's testing out your matresses, you may want to check on the ones after, she has a tendancy of leaving behind chunks of ice everywhere." Link finished his steak and got ordered the rest of the food for everyone else, they finished by the end of the hour and went to go see Cirno.

"Why...? You don't seem so different to us."

"Oh, she's an ice fairy and I'm kokiri, a kind of elf if you would."

"Oh...I get it now..." Yukiko said.

"Hey! Wake up!" Link pouring water on Cirno.

"What?! I was sleeping! Don't do that!" Cirno yelled jumping off the matress and the group laughed.

"You know, you two really seem to make a good couple!" Yosuke started laughing and then Link threw the empty water bottle at him.

"You and Chie do too." Link laughed and Chie and Yosuke glared at him.

"We're not a couple!" They both screamed and Link sceased laughing.

"Now I see it!" Cirno chuckled and fell onto the matress and stood back up.

"On another note, wouldn't it be better if we had everyone's phone numbers? It's in case of an emergency." Link said.

"Good idea." Yosuke whipped out his phone.

CHPT5

"Now I have to check you into the Amagi inn..." Link sighed and they went to the front desk, and he checked Cirno in.

"Now don't think of this as a date or anything."

"I know it's not."

"I'm going to school tomorrow, though it's too complex for you probably..."

"Ok, so what? Do I hide in here?"

"Yeah, don't make too much noise though."

CHPT5

May 14th

-After school-

"Whoa, it started raining. Guess the weather report was right." Chie said looking out the window.

"The show's going to be on tonight..." Yosuke said.

"I wonder if we'll see anyone." Said Link.

"Well let's hope not." Yukiko said.

"That'd be best, maybe it'll point to some clue about the killer." Yosuke looked outside the window too.

"Let's not forget to check our Tv's tonight...got it?" Chie asked and everyone nodded.

-Evening-

"Almost midnight..." Link said looking at the clock.

"Well, let's turn it on!" Cirno said reaching for the remote, and the Tv flicked on.

"Hey, someone's there." Link said pointing at it.

"I can hardly see a thing...what's the point of that?" Cirno groaned and fell to the bed.

"We'll have to wait until tomorrow, good night." Link turned off the light and rolled over to sleep in his bed.

May 15th

-Junes food court, Afternoon-

"Ahem, we will now hold a meeting of our investigation of the murder-kidnap crimes in Inaba." Yosuke said trying to sound sophisticated.

"Dude, take a breath." Chie said with a bored look.

"Oh, does that make this place our secret headquarters?" Yukiko asked.

"Not really that secret..." Cirno interrupted.

"Anyways, on the topic of what was on last night,"

"Who was that?" Asked Souji.

"Well, we couldn't see the person's face, but wasn't it a guy?" Chie asked, and Souji nodded.

"It looked like a highschooler, too." He added.

"In our cases, the image on the Midnight Channel changed after we were kidnapped, right?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah, the screen got clearer every time we watched, instead of looking so low budget. You know Teddie was right, maybe we were seeing the other Yukiko." Yosuke explained.

"But last night, we couldn't clearly see who it was, does that mean he's not in the Tv yet? If so then..."

"He isn't already kidnapped." Souji added.

"I assume that. If we find out who it is before he's kidnapped, couldn't we protect him?" Yukiko asked.

"But, to do that we need to know who the latest star is...I hate to say it, but I think we'll need to wait until another night that it's on." Yosuke sighed.

"Since we cannot see the image at the time, we have to wait until it's on again, to see what happens." Chie restated.

"That's exactly what we just said!" Yosuke glared at Chie.

"Shut up!" Yukiko laughed after Chie yelled.

"Starting another laughing fit I see..." Link rolled his eyes.

"You're so funny Chie! My funny bone!"

"That's not even a real bone, it's just a bunch of nerves." Link hit his forehead.

"Ugh...not again..."

"This is how she is? Huh, who would've thought..." Yosuke said.

"By the way, about that guy we saw, I have the feeling we've seen him before...And recently too."

"You too? Yeah, I've had that feeling since last night. Well let's check the Tv again tonight and see what happens tomorrow." The group nodded.

"I don't get it...what's so funny?" Asked Cirno.

"When are you going to stop that you crazy hyena!"

"Ha, animal jokes." Link chuckled to himself.

-Evening-

"Almost midnight again...hey wake up!" Link said hitting Cirno on the stomach.

"Ow! You really shouldn't wake me up like that!"

"Well I did, it's starting!" Link said as they watched the Tv.

"Why is he trying to punch the air?" Cirno asked.

"I don't know, but we can see better now...ok, let's see...bleached hair, black clothing, and he does look angry." Link wrote all of the details on a notepad.

"Wait, wasn't he on that one news report?" Link asked.

"What?"

"Everyone's talking about it, he was yelling at the camera to 'Get bent' now we have some improtant details about him, we'll see everyone tomorrow."

May 16th

Daytime, Yasogami High School.

"The one who was on last night, it was THAT guy right?" Chie asked.

"It's obvious who it was, Kanji Tatsumi, he was on the news report, and he hated it by the looks of it." Link stated.

"He didn't look like a social type." Yosuke added.

"That I can believe..." Link sighed.

"That special on biker gangs? Yeah i saw it. He wasn't like that when he was younger though." Yukiko said.

"You know him?!" Chie was astonished at the fact.

"Yes, but we haven't talked in a while though, his family owns a textile shop that's been around for many years. So I speak with his mother time-to-time. Why don't we go there now? We may be able to talk to him!"

"Sounds good, at least we can ask if anything's been strange lately. I wouldn't want to run into him in a dark alley, but in the shop I think it'll be fine."

"Alright, let's get going." Yosuke nodded.

-After school-

"Hello." Yukiko greeted as the group came through the door.

"Ah, hello, it's so nice to see you again." The shop keeper answered.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me ma'am..."

"I'm sorry if I couldn't help you more."

"It's alright: You've given me plenty to think about." The person left the store.

"I know I've seen that guy somewhere before..." Link notted.

"Meh, he's a weirdo..." Yosuke replied.

"How can I help you today? Are you shopping with friends?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Well actually..." Souji, Yukiko and Chie walked over to the shopkeeper and started a conversation while Yosuke and Link looked at some fabrics and Cirno watched the fan run.

"Hey, I've seen this scarf before..." Chie said out of the open, and everyone walked over.

"Huh? Oh yeah...where was that again?" Yosuke asked.

"Oh! That place inside the Tv!" Chie said and Link turned to the shopkeeper.

"That's right! That room with all the faceless posters-" Yosuke was cut off in mid-sentence.

"What she ment was that we saw it on Tv." Link sighed and whispered to the two.

"That was close you idiots! Cirno's even being careful of what she says of the other world."

"Are you friends of Ms. Yamano?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Well, kinda. Did Miss Yamano have a scarf like this?" Yosuke asked looking at the pattern again.

"Yes, it was a special order she placed, she actually wanted a pair but only wanted the women's scarf, We had no choice but to sell it seperatly."

"Oh man, there's another connection with the first case! What are we going to do?" Chie questioned.

"Well bye, we'll come by again if we need anything else." Link said abruptly.

"That's fine, say hello to your mother Yukiko." The shopkeeper got up and left the room.

"We only got information about a scarf and none about Kanji...dammit what's going on?" Yosuke asked as they left the store.

"Huh? It's Kanji!" Yukiko looked down the street.

"What? Hide!" Yosuke screamed as they went down an alley.

"You're not fooling anyone you know?" Chie whispered.

"I can't hear what they're saying! Pipe down."

"Well I can't see with all of you in the way, I'm climbing up the wall." Link said about to jump up until Souji stopped him.

"Tomorrows fine with me...School? Yeah I go to school." They eavesdropped on Kanji and the boy.

"Then I'll meet you tomorrow at the gate after school tomorrow." The boy walked away.

"D-Did he say he was interested...?" Kanji scratched his head and turned around facing the group.

"Huh? What the hell are you lookin' at?" Kanji ran towards them.

"Flee!" Link announced and they all went down hill.

"Woo...that was scary! He's even worse in person then on Tv!" Chie weased in exhaustion.

"That was defenitly Kanji on last night..." Yukiko said and they started speculating on the recent happenings.

"Alright, let's try staking out both the textile shop and Kanji. We definetly don't want the killer to be a step ahead of us!" Yosuke said and the group nodded.

"Oh that reminds me...I need to buy tofu on my way home."

"Okay then, the stakeout is set for tomorrow! Hmm...stakeouts, tailing people! I'm getting goosebumps!" Chie smiled to the group.

May 17th

-After School-

"Has the target arrived at school?" Chie whispered as the group was hiding at the gate.

"Yes ma'am! Visual ID confirmed! Target arrived in-zone in the mess break, with mother-issued rations in hand. Current status: In bathroom fixing his hair. The target was acting nervous, I left in time before he had a chance to pick on me!" Yosuke said.

"Nice job Yosuke." Link chuckled and went back in the bush.

"I still don't see why we have to talk like this." Cirno rolled her eyes from behind the stone fence.

"Oh he's here!" Chie notted as Kanji left the gates.

"I didn't keep you waiting I hope." The boy they saw yesterday came up the hill.

"No, I just got here too..." Kanji stuttered and they walked away.

"Wh-What in the world was that?!" Yosuke asked in shock.

"A-Anyways! We gotta hurry after them or we'll loose them!" Chie said quickly.

"Ok, we'll split into groups, one team to follow Kanji, one to stake out the shop, and another in case of backup."

"Roger that! How will we split the teams?"

"Let's go, Yosuke." Souji said.

"I dunno, what if we're the only ones there and what if something happens?" Chie said looking downhill.

"Come on Yosuke! They're almost out of sight!"

"So I'm with Chie? Eh, ok. We'll need to be on a date to make it look natural." Yosuke said.

"Of course you two lovebirds would be together, I'm not surprised at that." Link said falling out of the tree.

"Serves you right! Let's hurry up and go!" Chie exclaimed and they ran down hill.

"Oh um...I guess that leaves us in charge of the textile shop!" Yukiko said to Souji.

"Wait, I'm with Link?" Cirno asked jumping over the fence.

"Yes, we'll see you guys later." They walked down hill and went to the shopping disterict.

"Ugh...of course we're backup...oh well, at least it's not all bad." Link groaned as they walked out of the school zone as well.

CHPT5

"Hey! Why are Yosuke and Chie across the street?" Cirno groaned as Kanji and the boy were pausing in the street.

"Wow...they are almost right next to each other's hiding places...wow using their phones too to talk to each other...we're better spies then them for sure." Link said drinking a bottle of water.

"Oh now they're fighting about something...and Kanji's looking right at them...hey that guy's leaving!"

"Let's just watch this..." Cirno said looking across the street.

"Now he looks angry...why did Yosuke run away?!" Link noticed.

"We should too! He's looking at us too!" Cirno said grabbing his hand and they ran the same way as the other two.

"Sorry! But we brought trouble!" Yosuke shouted as they sprinted.

"Just run! Now!" Link said.

"Yukiko I'm sorry!" Chie exclaimed as they walked past the others.

"He's chasing them!" Yukiko said.

"Let's run..."

"Wait up! I said wait up! You're dead! So dead!" Kanji shouted still chasing them.

"Crap! He'll catch us all at this rate! Chie you'll be the decoy!" Yosuke said.

"Why me?!"

"You know that line! 'I'll take this! You go ahead without me!' Well it's time to use it now!"

"You do have a point..."

"I wouldn't go with what Yosuke's saying, if I were him I'd be the decoy." Link said running ahead of the group.

"So why aren't you?!"

"Well I don't want to cut someone's arm off here! The police would go insane!" Link shrugged and stopped and took a sharp turn past Kanji.

"Does he want to die?!" Yosuke asked still running and they went to an underpass.

CHPT5

Link kept on running until he got sick of having to run all the time and waited for Kanji in an alley with a dead end.

"Aha! Gotcha!" Kanji said holding Link by his collar.

"Go ahead, do anything to harm me, I won't care just as long as you don't go after my friends."

"You were spying on me! What the hell man! You never do that!" Kanji was holding up a fist ready to punch Link.

"I wouldn't hit an innocent person if I were you."

"Well you aren't!"

"I wasn't even watching you!"

"Yeah right!"

"My friend was filling me in about what you were doing, didn't sound very interesting though."

"Uh..."

"I'm not trying to make this sound weird, but what's that on the ground?" Link asked pointing to a knit rabbit.

"N-Nothing! Just don't even remember seeing that ok?" Kanji scrambled to the ground to pick it up and dust off the mud and muttered something about having to clean it.

"I won't tell anyone. Did you make it yourself?"

"What made that pop into your mind?!"

"Nothing, just seeing how you don't have siblings and that your family owns a textile shop."

"How do you know all of that?"

"I spoke with your mother when I was exploring around town, I think my friend would love it...It's very detailed." Link said taking the knitted rabbit from Kanji's hands.

"Why do you want it so much!?"

"My friend, she loves stuffed animals, and I want her to have it."

"You want a stuffed toy, only to give it away as a gift?"

"I'll give it back...I didn't think that'd work." Link threw the toy back at Kanji and walked off.

"Hey get back here!" Kanji ran after him and Link used his hookshot to climb up onto the roof of a building nearby.

"I'll see ya later, bye!" Link laughed and ran across the rooves of the buildings and raced back to Junes.

CHPT5

"You're alive?!" Yosuke said as Link sat at the table.

"Wait...you didn't threaten him or anything, did you?" Cirno asked.

"Nah, he actually let me go, after I he told me not to tell anyone anything about what he has as a hobby."

"Well, spill it!" Chie said.

"I'm not telling, and it wouldn't help us anyways." Link relaxed in his chair after taking a deep breath.

"Did he follow you?" Yosuke asked.

"Nope, he just went home. He was in a hurry though, some guy with five o'clock shadow and seemed really stressed out came by and looked like he knew Kanji, and he asked if he was stirring up trouble or not."

"Hmm...I wonder if it was Dojima?" Chie asked.

"Oh yeah, that's his name, he looked at me and thought I was crazy when I jumped onto the sidewalk from a roof."

"Are you crazy?! Do you know what could happen?"

"No, I do that all the time, except with trees."

"You are crazy..."

"I couldn't help myself, would you rather have someone asking how I got my weapons? Because I would have used them, but no, I decided to jump on some buildings, and everyone's mad at me."

"Dude, calm down!" Yosuke said.

"I'm already calm." Link took a deep breath and Cirno yawned rudely.

"I guess you're tired...I'm tired too."

"But I'm not ti-" Cirno yawned again.

"Haha, of course you aren't..."

"This is entertaining, but weird." Yosuke whispered.

"Alright, we're going, I don't want her to collapse from exhaustion." Link said waving to the group.

CHPT5

**Whew...longest chapter I ever typed! Anywys, if you like this story read my other ones! As always, read on!**


	7. Chapter 6 Let's go save Kanji!

**Another chapter, more possibilities. Also, using the MC's manga name. Souji Seta. Not Yu Narukami.  
><strong>

CHPT6

Link was the only one awake in the room and watched the clock strike midnight.

"She's asleep...it was a long day so she must be really tired." He smiled and turned on the Tv.

"Ok...now it's more clear...ok...now I think I'm gonna throw up..." He quickly turned off the Tv and ran to the bathroom.

"Ugh...never wanna see that again." He closed the lid and flushed it down.

"Link...?" Cirno came in rubbing her eyes.

"Don't ask." He groaned as his throat burned.

"I won't. Just go to sleep, you have to go to school." She yawned and they went back to sleep.

May 18th

"Never again..." Link shivered at his desk during lunch break.

"I know, that was disgusting! I was even asked if I wanted a copy of it from Souji." Yosuke held his head.

"He taped it?! What the heck!"

"I dunno man, it's creepy..."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Chie walked towards them.

"Nothing much, trying not to cough up my lunch that's all." Link held his throat.

"Hey hey! If you're going to do that, don't aim for my shoes I just washed them!" Yosuke moved back.

"No, it was a bento from the inn, I hate tofu, I still didn't want to go hungry though so I was stuck with it. Yukiko also isn't that good with her cooking, and that doesn't help either."

"Wait wait wait! She cooked for you?! Man how lucky are you!" Yosuke said astonished.

"Not that lucky, I can cook better, and I insisted that I made my own lunch. But just because I'm a guest at the inn she made the meal. Speaking of which, where IS Yukiko?"

"Having lunch with Souji on the roof. This is the third time this week." Chie said in an annoyed tone.

"Uh-oh...somebody's a bit jealous." Link smirked.

"If you weren't so nauseous I'd kick you."

"I can block anything you throw at me. I'd say your odds are pretty slim right now of hurting me too." Link laughed but Chie jabbed him in the shoulder.

"OW!"

"So much for blocking anything."

"I just wasn't ready, th-that's all..."

"You deserved it you jerk."

"Urk..." Link ran out of the room holding his stomach and headed straight towards the bathroom.

"I'll go get the school nurse..." Yosuke sighed.

May 22nd, Junes food court

"Agh! What the heck is that?!" Chie screamed.

"Aww, don't be afraid, it's just a little fox." Link smiled and scratched the fox's ears.

"And you're fine with it?! It could have rabies!"

"It does not. It's adorable." The fox wagged it's tail.

"Where did it come from? It's just a town here." Yosuke said.

"It lives at the shrine, I always see it when I donate. I guess it takes the money anyone puts into the box." Link patted it's head and it yipped.

"Did it just agree with us?" Chie stared at it and the fox yipped again.

"I wouldn't be surprised, foxes are pretty smart." The fox nodded and barked.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Yosuke asked.

"I study, unlike you."

"You've never opened a book!" Cirno exclaimed.

"I read, I'm just easily distracted. Anyways, this fox has given herbal medicine before and it seems like it will keep doing this if we cooperate with it."

"If we 'cooperate' with it?" Chie asked.

"It seems to take the donations that people put in the box, and in return it gives the herbs to the ones who need it. And we could use them for our missions inside the TV." The fox howled.

"I guess that would be nice to have something else helping." Said Yukiko about to pet the fox and it walked to Souji.

"I guess he likes you too, have you met him?" Souji nodded.

"Cool, so we've all been acquainted with the little guy, let's go save Kanji!" Link smiled with enthusiasm and everyone agreed going into the TV.

CHPT6

"Hey Teddie, what's up?" Link asked putting on his glasses.

"Hmm? Oh nothing~ It's beary boring here though!" Teddie said sighing.

"Enough with the bear puns. Can you tell us if any new areas have shown up?" Yosuke asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. My nose has been a bit stuffy lately but I've been doing my best. It's reaaaaaally steamy from one place!"

"Probably where Kanji's is. So you found out where it is with the clues we gave you?"

"Yup! Follow me!" He led them down a narrow beam and a locker room appeared.

"Ugh, it's really humid here..." Link rolled up his sleeves.

"Does the fog here seem different? Like...vapor?" Chie asked looking into the main entrance.

"I can't see anything!" Cirno said with the glasses on.

"They're all fogged up, just wipe them off." Yosuke said. "It looks like a-" He was interrupted by a saxophone playing a speaker in the corner.

"Let's just get this over with. I already am out of my comfort zone with this heat but seriously? It had to be a sauna?" Link hit his forehead.

"I don't wanna go in..." Yosuke announced.

"Is he really in here Teddie?" Yukiko asked.

"Yup! The nose knows all!" He said with his usual perky voice.

"Do we HAVE to go in?" Cirno asked.

"I'm with her! No way I'm going in!" Yosuke said.

"Wimp!" Chie said.

"Well let'

s just get this over with already, this place seems pretty big." Link said.

CHPT6

"Ugh, how many floors was that?" Cirno asked climbing up to the final floor.

"I lost count after eight. And this is a weird weird place..." Link said as they were at the entrance to the final room.

"He's in here, isn't he?" Yosuke sighed as they looked at the graffitied wall full of pink flowers.

"Well, let's get this over with and go in!" Chie exclaimed and they all stood there at the entrance.

"...Uh, why aren't you guys going in?" Teddie asked.

"You'll sometimes see somethings that get seared into your mind forever, and ever...and ever..." Link replied.

"How come you always take my lines?! What do you think leader?"

"How about dinner?" Souji asked.

"It's not the time for that!" Chie grumbled. "We gotta save Kanji!"

"I say we wait until we hear a scream." Yosuke said.

"Let's do that." Link groaned tapping his foot. "Ok this is taking to long." He ran in and everyone followed.

CHPT6

**Ending it off there. You'll know why soon.**


	8. A message to all who have read this

Alright, there are MANY reasons why I'm not doing the persona 4 fiction anymore. And here are my reasons:

1. Too lengthy of a story, I'll never finish it, but I WILL put up the crossdressing and beauty pageant one.

2. It actually just bores me. I thought it'd be funny as all heck, but that's not the case.

3. I'm too busy with all my other stories, and this is just horridly long.

4. Character wise, I kinda dislike doing some of their dialogue. Especially Yukiko's. God I hate her laugh.

5. Not that many people view it in my opinion now.

Well, those are my reasons. the beauty pageant one will come soon enough, but until then, sorry. Enjoy my other stories though please!

Oh! I almost forgot! I AM NOT DOING A KINGDOM HEARTS CROSSOVER! End of that!


	9. Chapter 7 Cross Dressing

**OK, who else has been waiting for this?! I know I have for AGES! Also, this takes place a year or so before some of the earlier** **stories**

CHPT7

October 26th, Yasogami High.

"This means for the culture festival, we'll have a group date cafe." The student said at the front of the board.

"Oh come on! You've gotta be kidding me! What's a group date cafe and who's idea was this?!" Chie bolted up from her seat, shouting at the class.

"That'd be their idea." Link pointed with a pen to Souji.

"I messed up...it was supposed to be a joke." Yosuke sighed.

"I-It seemed pretty fun at the sounds of it. I've never been on a group date so I thought I'd give it a try." Yukiko added.

"I would have preferred making a maze. It would have been funny watching Cirno get lost in it." Link snickered as the whole class broke into a conversation.

"This class is pathetic..." Chie sighed.

"Well good luck to you and Yukiko in that other event." Yosuke smiled slyly.

"What?" She ran out the classroom door during a break and saw that a beauty pageant list was up.

"People have some guts signing up for this, gotta be rough getting up on stage." Someone said.

CHPT7

Chie kicked Yosuke into the fence on the roof. "Ok smart-ass! You signed us up without asking?!"

"It seemed like a good idea! Besides, the stars of the school need to be realized! Every guy has a secret crush on Yukiko-"

"Not me." Link interrupted.

"You're not helping! And we have Risette, and a detective prince! The stars need to go on stage."

"Then why'd you sign up Chie and Cirno?" Link asked drinking a soda and Chie threw Yosuke into the wall again.

"Oh come on! You guys gotta admit you're stoked for this!" Yosuke looked at Kanji, Souji and Link.

"Me? Well I think it'll be interesting."

"Just once I'm going to say, for this pageant-" Souji went into a long rant with differing stories..."And that's why you're going to go on stage."

"Uh...Can I back out?" Cirno stuttered.

"Aww, looks like somebody has stage fright!" Link laughed.

"Stop it!" Cirno swatted at Link with her face suddenly red.

"Hey, I'm just saying. Besides, the teacher said no way that anyone can back out." Link announced.

Yosuke looked at him. "Seriously? HA! You five have to do it then! This is going to be sweet!"

-October 28th, Yasogami high main hall-

"Wow, they're seriously doing that again! Man, I wonder who's going to be embarrassed first!" Yosuke read down the list and saw his name. "Me?! You're on here too..." Souji looked down at it.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Link walked in and Yosuke dragged his collar and put him near the board.

"You see your name there?!" Link nodded. "You're going to have to do a drag show..."

"Uh...what?"

"Cross dressing, you have to dress like a girl." Souji said shuddering.

"Chie's gonna get it!" Yosuke screamed and they walked to the classroom.

"What the hell were you thinking?! A drag show?!"

"Ooh that, Yeah Rise said we should all have fun at the festival, don't you think so?" Chie snickered and kept making the paper flowers.

"That's really messed up! It's not fun at all! Drag show, what the heck!"

"Don't worry, we'll make you really pretty."

"I can't think of what Cirno will do to me...She's gonna probably dress me up in one of her dresses and dye my hair..." Link held his head. "Or even worse."

"P-Pretty? As long as I'm not the ugly chick I'm fine!" Kanji said with enthusiasm.

"You're seriously going in with this?!" Yosuke turned towards Kanji.

"It actually may be fun..." Link sighed. "I'm gonna regret this, but sure."

"Oh come on!"

"You heard what he said, nobody could back out." Chie smirked.

"Great, scarred for life in front of a high school crowd..."

"We'll make sure it's a deep scar at that." Chie glared at Yosuke.

"Great..." Link got off the phone. "Cirno says she already has something for me...And three different outfits to choose from."

"Please tell me it won't be just as bad for us..." Yosuke whined.

"Oh it will be." Yukiko smiled slyly.

"This is great. Just great!"

CHPT7

October 29th, the whole high school had just been fitted with a cultural atmosphere.

"Another festival! This is great!" Cirno said taking a popsicle Link handed to her.

"You're exited as well? They don't even know much culture, Gensokyo's humans can pull off a better party." Link said looking at the various stands.

"Excuse me, but did you say 'Humans'?" Someone said from the fortune teller's booth.

"Uh..." Link kept quiet.

"H-He did. How did she hear us?" Cirno whispered into Link's hair.

"I can hear better then you two...I can also see through his disguise." She pointed at Link.

"Wait a second...I've seen you before..." Link thought for a moment and heard the woman laugh.

"I believe we have, but how about you sit down for a moment. I'll be able to give you a free fortune because of your...Social connections." She said and he calmly walked over and Cirno sat down in another chair near Link.

"Now, let's see here...I can see you two both have a strong bond towards each other..." She smiled under her blue hood and the duo looked one another.

"You can say that. She's my best friend." Link said turning around to the teller.

"Y-Yeah...he is mine too." Cirno said, slightly saddened.

"I'm not talking about friendship, not at all, there's something more." She started waving her hands near the crystal ball and a tarot card flew out of her robe. "This may say otherwise." She flipped it and it showed The Lovers arcana.

"W-What?" Link gawked at the card. "You're making that up!"

"Actually..." Cirno smiled and blushed at Link.

"...No wonder when we were forced to play the king's game that you were eager to get a hug from me."

"And...I know you two have slept in the same bed for the past year." She covered her mouth and chuckled. "Did that slip through?"

"...Margaret, take off the hood. Souji told me ALL about you." Link glared.

"My my my, you have the wrong person."

"Your hair's white."

"And I know your soon to be wife's is blue."

"Soon to be wife?!" Link said surprised.

"It may not be that far, but I know you two will have a lasting relationship."

"We're gonna go now..." Cirno said with her face beat red and they walked away.

"You're really flustered now." Link notted.

"Am not!"

"Oh fine. Come on, some of the others are working on the group date cafe." They weaved through the festival, taking a stop to get some Soba noodles and went to the group date cafe. "Hel- Why are there four guys and two girls?"

"This couldn't have gone worse...that's all I'm saying." Yosuke said on the girl's side.

"Hey, it's not all bad." Kanji said smiling casually.

"Of course you'd say that." Yosuke took a look at Cirno. "How come she's all red?"

"The fortune teller told us some...interesting things." Link said sighing.

"Oh. Like what?" Chie asked getting up from the table. "This was a bust so we're gonna shut down for the day."

"Eh...Who we are going to marry." Cirno said still red.

"Ooooh! Who'd that be?" Chie asked and the whole group was interested now.

"Well...we both have known each other for a while now..." Link sighed.

"Dude, I bet you're gonna be lucky with her." Kanji said and the group was surprised. "Really, you seem strong enough. You cook, you can clean, really from the camping trip you can do everything! He even patched the tent when a branch cut through."

"Well...thanks." Link smiled.

"You're hiding something." Chie announced.

"No we aren't."

"Well can we at least have their name?"

"Uh...You know, this really is a bad spot now and-" Link started rambling on until Yukiko spoke up.

"At least tell us if we all know her."

"Uh yeah...She's kinda in this room."

"Wait...what?" Chie glared. "That fortune teller is wrong."

"No she isn't...I know who it is too." Cirno smiled brightly.

"...It's you." Souji stated.

"C-Correct!" Link smiled.

"She's younger then you!" Yosuke said appalled by the sudden news.

"It was just a fortune, and no she isn't. She's in her 60's actually, and she's a fairy, she'll last a lot longer then you'd think with me keeping up my job of protecting her."

"That explains it. No wonder you both didn't ask for another bed when you checked her in!" Yukiko said remembering the moment a few months ago.

"Not that reason! I need to cool down a lot." Link said trying to cover up the situation.

"Huh...I'm still suspicious." Chie glared.

"Well...we're gonna go..." Cirno and Link ran out quickly.

"Yeah, I learned never to trust that chick who runs the fortune telling booth. But for them, I'll take it for the truth." Kanji shrugged.

CHPT7

October 30th, in the main classroom the whole group walked in and the guys stood at the door in despair of what will happen...except for Teddie, just going with the flow.

"Alright, who's ready for despair and misery?" Link asked the three near him.

"Not me..." Yosuke sighed.

"Come on Link, I have three outfits you get to choose from!" Cirno smiled with a large case.

"Everyone sit down, we need to get you ready." Chie said cracking her knuckles.

"What's bad is...I'm getting dressed by her." Yosuke pointed to Chie and groaned as the makeover began for everyone else but Link, who was put into another classroom.

"Alright, pick an outfit." Cirno layed out three different ones, some of them had to do with dying is hair or a wig...her choice.

"D-Did you really steal those from them?! I'm not wearing that one!" He kicked back the central.

"Ok, either the other one where I make your hair grey, or the one where you have to keep your arms straight...but we have to use contacts that make your eyes look red."

"Just keep my hair from being dyed...please..." Link sighed and the chair was turned around...soon he felt a cover go over him and heard a snipping sound. "Are you cutting my hair?!" He screamed.

"I have to! Hold on, your hair's actually longer then it needs to be." Cirno said chopping off a large portion of it.

"Great...I look like I have a bowl haircut now." He groaned as part of his hair was sticking up. "Wait a second...How come I look like her right now?!" He winced as she put the contacts in and his pupils now looked a deep red.

"At least you don't need a hat...You just need a small bow." She giggled putting it in his hair.

"...Just hurry up." Link sighed and heard a screaming in the next room over.

"Final touches!" Cirno stood him up and put the dress on him after a white undershirt and some long socks and a pair of black loafers. "Perfect! Revenge is so sweet!"

"Not that sweet..." He sighed.

"Keep your arms out, it makes it look exactly like her." Cirno lifted up Link's arms. "There we go...they sound ready." She shoved him outside and the others were surprised it was Link.

"H-He actually looks like a girl!" Yukiko gasped.

"I look like one of the annoying friends of Cirno's." He moaned. "She keeps her arms like this all the time!"

"Hey, you may win this." Kanji sighed. "I look like an old lady." He said as they were walked to the stage. The MC called out the first three and the crowd was laughing and the various chants were called out.

The MC took out a note card. "Up next is our forth of five contestants, we have a second year class two student, who comes all the way out in the woods near a 'Misty Lake', she'll protect her best friends, Link!" The MC held out his arm and Link walked out, dressed exactly like Rumia, even pulling off the voice very closely.

"Hello there, nice to eat you- I mean meet you!" He smiled and winked and the crowd roared.

"That's a guy? Huh, what'd ya know?" A girl said in the background.

"Hey, a date doesn't sound that awful if he wasn't like that." A male said far away.

"I'm definitely voting for him!" Another girl said enthusiastically.

"Well, you've obviously have a few fans...Can you tell us about yourself?" The MC said nearly dying of laughter.

"Yeah I can. My favorite time is night, I love the taste of meat, especially cooked medium-rare and I love to...pull off pranks?" He said whimpering slightly and the crowd cheered.

"Dude, how are you doing that?! You're pulling it off too well!" Yosuke asked.

"What the voice? Simple, I practice." Link looked across the stage. "At least your clothes weren't stolen...and fit correctly."

"That's kind of bad." Yosuke looked at Link. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong with you?"

"I'm fine." The MC announced Teddie and he came out skipping, and gave a twirl and the crowd was cheering non-stop.

"Wow...That killed me a bit." Link sighed. "I thought I was gonna win."

"Stop being so enthusiastic! Yosuke screeched.

"Well then...We all know our winner! Let's give it for our runner up though, folks!" The crowd cheered as the spotlight was on Link.

"Oh great...I was in second." Link sighed and winked again. "Gotta appeal to the crowd."

CHPT7

**Well, that's all I wrote everyone! If you like this story, read my others! I own NONE of the characters, they all belong to their respected companies.**


End file.
